Ad Mellora
by quiet before dawn
Summary: It's nearing the end of senior year for the members of the Hale pack, and each of them are anxiously awaiting the beginning of Summer. Summer is going to bring a big change for certain members; but with the Alpha Pack's return - having a normal, exciting Summer seems like it is going to be impossible. They disappeared without a trace, and now something has changed.


**AN;** I have recently become obsessed with Teen Wolf again. It's actually horrible because when I become obsessed, _I become obsessed_. However, that provides you guys with fanfiction. That should be exciting right? I know. This story takes place during the end of their senior year of high school, and features the return of the Alpha Pack (whom I decided disappeared without a trace - so whatever happens in season three, does not occur in this story). However, they're back and something has clearly changed. This is basically just a taste into what the story is going to be about, I haven't written the story fully - or figured out the chapters, but hopefully I'll get to that soon. **Pairings:** There's quite a few that will be featured, and while they won't be the dominant - they must be noted, as I don't want people becoming cross with me because of what I ship. First of all, you can all anticipate the wedding of John Stilinski/Melissa McCall (because honestly, this would be adorable and they understand what it's like raising teen boys), the progressing relationship of Derek/Stiles (biggest Sterek fan ever), the permanent relationship of Scott/Allison, and the budding relationship of Danny/Isaac (it's so cute, admit it). I haven't decided what I'm doing with Jackson yet, or Lydia. I may make her entirely single, and fierce - but if you guys have some ideas, please let me know! Also, don't worry; Erica, Boyd and Peter will all be making appearances. (;

* * *

Had anyone told Stiles Stilinski that he was a strange human being, he probably would have given a sheepish shrug, and agreed with you. Now, things were different. Now, Stiles Stilinski was one of the most normal human beings in Beacon Hill. That was if you compared him to the group that he hung out with. Actually, he _was_ the most normal out of the group he hung out with. At least, in his mind he was. For years, Stiles had accepted that he was strange. It had started as a defense mechanism after his mom had died, something that he had hoped would help cope with his loss. The memories that he could not quite reach of his mother, always caused Stiles a great deal of sadness. She had been the glue that had held the family together, and now Stiles found himself in the position that his mother had occupied for years. For a long time, it had seemed that the Stilinski family was coping – but Stiles knew better. Deep down, his father was in pain. John Stilinski missed his wife greatly; it was clear in his eyes every time that he looked at his son. It was written all over his face as he smiled at his son. It hadn't taken Stiles long to realize that he looked a lot like his mother. From the warm copper colored eyes, to the sly, mischievous smile that always seemed to be drawn on Stiles face – all of it were a characteristic of his mother. At first, Stiles had _hated _it. He hated looking at the pain that would flicker across his father's face, as he would call out his name. He hated knowing that his father was alone, and that he was too busy to actually _be_ happy. In a way, Stiles blamed himself for his father's loss – but as time had passed Stiles learnt that his mother's death wasn't something either of them could have stopped. It was simply something that had happened.

When Stiles had entered the second grade, the teacher had asked her students what they wanted to be when they were older. Most of his classmates had come up with the typical responses; a firefighter, a policeman, a ballerina. But Stiles had been different. It had taken a lot of consideration, and he weighed each idea that had come into his head carefully. Nothing had seemed right to him. He wanted to be something different then what his classmates had come up with. When he couldn't tell the teacher what he wanted to be when he was older, she had given him the assignment to _really_ think about it overnight – and then see if he could come up with something in the morning. And he had. When the seven year old hopped off the bus, and came sprinting into the household – the smiling face of his mom had greeted him as soon as he had walked through the door. The love, and attention his mother had given him was all that Stiles had wanted in the world. His father was more absent throughout his childhood, and while John Stilinski was always there when Stiles had needed him – it was his mother that had taught him the finer things in life. Which was what Stiles wanted to do when he grew up. He wanted to be exactly like his mom. Deep down, even at eighteen Stiles still wanted to make his mom proud. He still _really_ wanted to be like his mom.

After her death, his defense mechanism became apparent. Unfortunately, it hadn't helped. What had helped was the therapy he had received, and the support from the few people that actually cared. Despite it being a coping mechanism that failed, the quirkiness that he had still remained.

And yet, he was still the most normal out of the group.

That was probably because the majority of people he associated himself with were all werewolves.

If being utterly human _wasn't_ normal, he didn't know _what_ was.


End file.
